


Just admit you want me

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Serena is married to Greg. They have been together since they were 17 years. She is very happy with Greg. That's until she meets the gorgeous Bernie Wolfe at her brothers wife to be hen party.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 36
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



Serena is 30 years old and consultant General Surgeon. She had been married to Greg for just over 5  
years. They met when they were 17 years old. Greg was the only man that Serena had ever been with.  
"Hi Mum." Serena said as she arrived at Adrienne's on her way home from work.  
"Hello darling. Have you had a good day?"  
"Not too bad."  
"Is Greg at work?"  
"Yeah he will be home soon to get ready for Stephens stag night."  
"I thought you would be going straight home to get ready for Corrina's hen do tonight."  
"I've got ages yet."  
"Cuppa then?"  
"Yes please."  
"Stephen will be home soon."  
"I bet you'll be glad when him and Corrina get married. Then you and Dad will have the house to yourself for the first time in years."  
"Don't. I'm dreading it. Stephen is taking bets on which one of us will kill the other first."  
"I'm sure you'll be fine Mum."  
"You wait till you and Greg have a child. Then you'll know what I mean."  
"Mum I've told you before, me and Greg don't want children. Our jobs are more important."  
"I wished you and Greg would change your minds about having kids. I think you two will make great parents."  
"Mum it's not gonna happen. Anyway Stephen and Corrina will more then likely make you a Grandma."  
"Speaking of Stephen. Hi love." 

"Alright Mum,Sis.how you doing." Stephen Serena's brother said as he sat down.  
"Alright. Are you and Corrina all set for your big day?"  
"Yeah everything is just about done. I'm glad that you are here. It saves me ringing you."  
"How much do you want." Serena sighed as she grabbed her bag.  
"No. No. I don't want any money. I was hoping you do the honour of being my best man."  
"Are you having a laugh?"  
"No I'm being serious."  
"Can't one of your mates do it?"  
"My mates said they didn't feel right being called best man. As seen as the last time we all went out together you out drank everyone if them."  
"It's not my fault your mates are all shandy pants and can't take their booze is it."  
"Seriously though Serena. You're not only my sister. You're my best friend. So will you be my best man next week."  
"Of course I will." Serena hugged Stephen.  
"I love you Sis."  
"I love you too."  
"I better go and get ready for my stag night. See you later Sis."  
"Bye have fun."  
"You too. Look after Corrina for tonight won't you."  
"Course I will."  
"Don't let her cousin Bernie get her too drunk."  
"I won't. I better get going too. See you later Mum."  
"Bye darling have good night." Adrienne called out as Serena left the house. 

"GREG." Serena called out as she got home.  
"I AM UPSTAIRS." Serena took her coat and shoes off and went upstairs to her bedroom.  
"Jesus it smells like a bloody brothel up here. How much aftershave have you put on?"  
"It's your favourite. You usually can't keep your hand off me when I wear this aftershave." Greg said as he wrapped his arms around Serena's waist. And pulled her close to him.  
"We haven't got time for this matey I have got to get a shower and get ready. Have you had something to eat?"  
"Yeap make sure you have something before you go out."  
"Yes boss."  
"You know that's not true. There's only one boss around here and that's you baby."  
"And don't you forget it." Serena smiled as she kissed Greg.  
"Right I'm off I'll see you later."  
"See you later. Please don't get too drunk."  
"I won't. Be careful."  
"You too."  
"Love you."  
"I love you too." Serena kissed Greg one more time and went into the bathroom to get ready. 

Serena paid the taxi driver and went into the pub.  
"Where have you been? We have been waiting for you." Corrina said as she hugged Serena.  
"Sorry I'm late."  
"You know everyone don't you?"  
"Yes hello."  
"Hi Serena." Everyone said.  
"Serena, this is my cousin Bernie." Corrina said as a very attractive blonde with messy blonde hair stood forward.  
"Bernie, this is Stephen's sister Serena."  
"Nice to meet you." Serena said as she held out her hand to Bernie to shake.  
"The pleasure is all mine." Bernie smiled as she shook Serena's hands and held eye contact with her with her. Till Corrina put a drink in Serena's hand.  
"Here get that down you. You're a few drinks behind."  
"Thanks." Serena practically downed her drink in one as she saw Bernie smiling at her out of the corner of her eye. After they all got another drink they all walked to a table to sit down. Bernie walked at the side of Serena and cheekily put her hand on Serena's bum.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Serena snapped.  
"Sorry I couldn't help myself. Bernie laughed as she sat down and smiled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have touched you." Bernie said as she sat beside Serena.   
"No you shouldn't. I'm married to a man. I'm not into women Ok."   
"Ok. Can we start again?"  
"Of course. Hi I'm Serena."   
"Bernie, pleased to meet you." Bernie said as they shook hands again.   
"So Bernie do you work?"   
"I was in the army but I decided to retire from it last year. And now I'm a locum surgeon."   
"A locum. Double the rate and half the hassle of a real job eh."   
"Something like that. At least we have got one thing in common. We are both surgeons."   
"How do you know I'm a surgeon?"   
"Corrina told me. Says you're one of the best."   
"Hardly." Serena smiled. "Have you ever worked at Holby City Hospital?"   
"Once I did a night shift but that's all."   
"You two. Come on drink up we are off to the next pub." Corrina said as they all downed their drinks back and left the pub. 

On the way to the next pub Serena and Bernie walked off slightly in front talking and laughing with each other.   
"I thought you said that Bernie and Serena hadn't met before." Claire Corrina's friend said.   
"They haven't. Why do you ask?"   
"They look a bit friendly that's all. Didn't you notice they only spoke to each other in the last pub."   
"They are just getting to know each other that's all. Serena is devoted to Greg."   
"She might be. But we all know what your Bernie is like don't we." Claire said as they went into the next pub.   
"You guys go find a table while me and Bernie get the drinks in. Corrina said as the girls walked off." You and Serena seem to be getting on well."  
"Yeah she's nice. We've got a lot in common with us both being Surgeons."   
"As long as that's all you've got in common."   
"What are you talking about?"   
"Don't even think about trying to pull her Bernie. She is married. Happily married."  
"I know."  
"He and Greg are made for each other."  
"Corrina stop worrying."   
"I'm watching you Bernie." Corrina said as she turned around and ordered the drinks. Bernie turned and smiled at Serena. Serena smiled at her back and put her head down shyly. 

After a few more drinks Serena was feeling rather tipsy. The rest of girls were dancing while Serena and Bernie talked at the table.  
"Do you want to dance? " Bernie asked  
as she went to stand up but Serena pulled her back down.   
"No. I'm too drunk to dance." Serena slurred as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder. "This feels nice."   
"It does, doesn't it." Bernie sighed as she put her head on top of Serena's.   
"Corrina look at those two." Claire said as they stopped dancing.   
"I'll kill her." Corrina said as she walked up the table.   
"Bernie what's going on here?"   
"Nothing."   
"I'm a little worse for wear that's all."   
"That better be all it is."   
"And what's that supposed to mean." Serena said as she stood up wobbly.   
"I know what Bernie is like that's all."   
"For God sake we were just talking." Serena slurred as she started to walk away.   
"Where are you going?"   
"To the loo. If that's OK with you Warden." Bernie sniggered as Serena walked off.   
"And where are you going?"   
"You've seen the state of her. I'm going to make sure she is OK." Bernie went onto the toilets and found Serena washing her hands at the sink. "Are you alright?"   
"A bit pissed off if I'm honest. Who the fuck does Corrina think she is."  
"Just ignore her."   
"I was really enjoying myself getting to know you."   
"Don't let her spoil our night." Bernie reached out and held Serena's hands on hers.   
"You're very pretty." Serena said as she looked into Bernie’s eyes.   
"So are you." Bernie smiled as Serena leaned forward slowly and put her lips to Bernie’s. Bernie was just about to put her arms around Serena when the door opened and they sprung apart.   
"I'm sorry." Serena said she ran out of the toilets.


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie ran out of toilets after Serena. But as she got the table Corrina grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to one side.   
"What's going on?"   
"Nothings going on."  
"Then why has Serena just ran out of here as if her pants were on fire."  
"It's nothing to do with me. She just said she wasn't feeling very well and ran out of the toilets."  
"You haven't tried anything on?"   
"For God Sake Corrina. Anyone would think I was sex manic they way you are going on." Bernie said angrily as she grabbed her coat.   
"Where are you going."   
"Home. See you later." Bernie put on her coat as she went outside. As she walked down the road. She smiled as she saw Serena sitting on the bench across the room. With her head in her hands.   
"You didn't get very far did you."   
"I'm waiting for a taxi."  
"I'll wait with you."   
"There's no need."   
"It's not safe for a gorgeous woman like you to be out here on your own."  
"Just leave me alone will you."   
"Sorry i can't do that." Bernie sat down beside her and folded her arms.   
"Look what happened back there was a big big mistake."  
"Was it?"   
"Yes it was. I should never have kissed you. I don't even know why I did."  
"Shall I tell you why you kissed me."   
"Go on then. I'm all ears."  
"You kissed me because you are fed up with your husband."  
"No I'm not."  
"You have been with your husband since you were 17."  
"I have been with him that long because I love him."   
"If you really loved him. You wouldn't have kissed me."   
"You know nothing about me."   
"I know you want a bit of excitement Serena. And I can give you that."  
"I don't want you to give me anything. Thank you very much. This must be my taxi."   
"Please don't go. Come with me back to my place."   
"Are you deaf? I am not interested in you. Leave me alone. Please." Serena begged as she staggered inside the taxi and left. 

Serena got out of the taxi and made her way unsteadily to the front door. As she fought to get her key in the lock. The door opened from the inside.   
"Thank you."Serena slurred as she went inside and laid on the sofa.   
"Looks like you've had a good time." Greg laughed as he kneeled down in front of her.   
"Not really. I'd had enough so I came home."   
"I can see you've had enough."   
"I don't mean drink. Although I think I may have had enough of that too. Your back early aren't you."   
"They were all as pissed as farts. They will be all tucked up in bed by now."   
"Including Stephen. I mean you haven't tied him up naked and left him somewhere. Have you?"   
"No. I made sure he was home safe and sound."   
"Good." Serena closed her eyes.   
"No Serena. Don't go to sleep here. Come on let's get you upstairs." Greg helped Serena up and guided her upstairs. As they got into the bedroom. Greg helped Serena get undressed and into bed. Greg got in beside her and pulled her towards him. "Night beautiful." Serena lifted her head and kissed Greg passionately. "What was that for?"   
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Serena put her hand under the duvet and put her hand on Greg's penis.   
"I want you to fuck me." Serena moaned as she kissed him again.   
"Serena stop."   
"What's wrong."  
"You know I won't have sex with you when your drunk. It's like I'm taking advantage of you and I don't like it."   
"Fine." Serena snapped as she took her hand away and rolled over. 

Serena tried to carry on as normal for the next week. But she was dreading the wedding as she didn't want to see Bernie. The day of the wedding arrived and Serena and Greg dropped their stuff off at the hotel where they were all staying and made their way to the church.   
"Hey Sis. You look gorgeous." Stephen said as they walked up to him and she gave him a hug.   
"Thanks. You look very handsome too."   
"Are you nervous mate?" Greg said as he shook Stephen's hand.   
"Just a bit. Come on let's get inside." They both followed Serena inside. As they walked to their seats Serena spotted Bernie. Bernie turned around and smiled at her. Serena reached down and held Greg's hand. As they sat down Serena couldn't help but look at Bernie again. You look hot Bernie mouthed as she smirked at Serena. Serena turned back round and felt herself going red.   
"Are you ok darling." Greg said as he squeezed Serena's hand.   
"Yes I'm fine. I'm just a bit hot that's all." Oh god Serena thought to herself what I have done.


	4. Chapter 4

All the way through the wedding Serena could feel Bernie’s eyes on her. As they all followed the Bride and Groom out of the church. Bernie was doing her best to try and get close to Serena.   
"I'm just nipping for a cigarette."   
"I wish you'd give them up." Greg said as he kissed her before she walked towards the gate for a cigarette. Bernie saw Serena stood on her own and smiled as she walked towards her.   
"Oh for God Sake. Go away." Serena said as she took a drag of her cigarette.   
"Do you really want me to?"   
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."   
"You look fucking stunning."   
"Leave me alone"   
"I can't."   
"What do you want from me?" Serena said with tears forming in her eyes.   
"You know what I want."  
"Do you want Greg to know that i kissed you last Friday while I was drunk? Is that what you want? Because I will go tell him right now."   
"I don't want Greg to find out."   
"Then what do you want Bernie?"   
"I want you to kiss me again like you kissed me last Friday."   
"That's not going to happen. I love Greg. I am not interested in you."   
"Why are you lying?"   
"I'm not lying. I told you it was a stupid drunken mistake. One that I will not be repeating. So just do me a favour and go find someone else to stalk will you." Serena chucked her cigarette on the floor and went back over to Greg. 

"What are you having to drink Serena?"Greg asked as they got back to the hotel for the wedding reception.   
"I'll just have an orange juice please."   
"Do you want a Gin in that?"   
"No."   
"A Vodka?   
"No I just want a bloody orange juice for fuck sake Greg." Serena snapped as she walked off and sat down beside her Mum.   
"Are you alright sweetheart." Her Mum said as she squeezed her hand.   
"I'm fine."   
"Doesn't Corrina look beautiful."   
"Yeah she does. Just Beautiful." Serena said as she was looking at Bernie who was laughing and joking with Corrina's Dad.   
"Wasn't it a lovely Service. And that Vicar was really nice wasn't he." Adrienne prattled on while all the time Serena couldn't stop looking at Bernie. "Serena are you listening to me?"   
"What did you say Mum?"   
"Forget it."   
"Here's your drink." Greg said as he sat down beside Serena.   
"Thanks." She said as she took her drink and stood up.   
"Where are you going now?"   
"For a cigarette. I won't be long."  
"What's up with her today. She seems miles away."   
"I'm buggered if I know Adrienne. Bernie saw Serena leave the room and followed her out. 

Serena got outside of the hotel and walked into the gardens and sat on a nearby bench. As she lit her cigarette she saw Bernie stand beside her.   
"I'm not stalking you. Before you shout at me."   
"Bernie please. Why can't you just leave me alone."   
"Because I know you don't really want me to."   
"Yes. Yes I do."  
"Why can't you just admit you want me as much as I want you Serena."   
"You're mad. Why the hell would I want you. Serena said as she stood up to walk away. But Bernie grabbed her arm to stop her.   
"Just tell me the truth."   
"I just have told you the truth."   
"Then why were you staring at me earlier and in church?"   
"I wasn't."   
"Yes you were. I saw you out of the corner of my eye."   
"You have to stop this please."   
"Then tell me the truth."   
"What do you want me to say Bernie?   
"The truth. How you feel."   
"Alright then. This isn't easy for me. I don't know what's happening. I really don't. I have been with Greg since I was 17. He is the only man I have ever been with. Or what to be with. I have never ever been attracted to a woman before. Until now."  
"Serena."  
"Let me finish. You wanted me to tell the truth. So I am. Ever since I kissed you last Friday. I can't stop thinking about it. Or about kissing you again for that matter. And it's wrong. I know it's wrong to even think about kissing you again. I am married for fuck sake. But I just can't help it." Serena reached out and stoked Bernie’s face." I want to kiss you. Again and again and again."   
"I'd like that." Bernie smiled as she went to pull Serena closer to her but saw Greg walking towards them. "Greg's coming."   
"There you are. I've been looking for you." Greg said as he got closer to them.   
"Sorry me and Bernie just got talking."   
"It's OK. Hi Bernie."   
"Hi."   
"They are all going in for dinner now."   
"Ok. We best get in then." Greg reached out and took Serena's hand in his as they all went back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

As the three of them sat down for dinner. Bernie and Serena couldn't take their eyes off each other. Which didn't go unnoticed by Serena's brother. After the dinner was eaten and all the speeches had been made. Stephen whispered something in Corrina's ear and stood up.   
"Serena can I talk to you for a minute?"   
"Yes sure." Serena stood up and followed Stephen into the reception area of the hotel. "What's up?" Serena said as she sat down.   
"What are you doing?"   
"What are you talking about?"   
"Is there something going on between you and Bernie?"   
"What. No of course there isn't." Serena said as she could feel her stomach churning with nerves. "Why are you even asking me this?"   
"It's just something Corrina said and in there I noticed that you kept looking at each other."  
"So I can't look at someone without your new wife thinking that something is going on."  
"She said that you were getting too close to Bernie on her hen do."   
"For God Sake. We just got on that's all. Look, I think your wife needs to watch what she is saying. She would get someone hung. Me and Bernie just get on that's all. We have a lot in common. Bloody hell we talk about work mostly." Serena said as her voice was getting angrier.   
"Ok, Ok I'm sorry I said anything."  
"I would never do anything to hurt Greg. You know that."   
"I know. Come here and give us a hug." Stephen smiled as he hugged Serena. "I'm sorry."   
"I'll let you off. No go back to your wife." Serena smiled as Stephen kissed her on the cheek as he walked away. I need to talk to Bernie Serena thought to herself as she went back in the room and saw Bernie standing at the bar. 

"Hi. Do you want a drink? " Bernie said as Serena stood beside her.   
"No thanks. We need to talk. In private."   
"Come to my room in 5 minutes. It's room 134."  
"Ok." Bernie smirked as she went up to her room. And Serena went back to Greg.   
"What did Stephen want you for."   
"Nothing just a brother Sister chat that's all." Serena said as she rubbed her forehead.   
"Are you alright?"   
"I've got a headache coming. I'm gonna just nip to the room and get some painkillers."   
"Ok love." Serena left the room and made her way to Bernie's room. She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door.   
"Come in." Bernie smiled as she opened the door.   
"Thanks." As Serena stepped inside Bernie pulled Serena to her and went to kiss her but Serena stopped her. 

"What's wrong?"   
"I haven't come here for that. What I said outside I need you to just forget it."   
"What do you mean just forget it?"  
"Me and you it's never gonna happen."   
"But you said."   
"I know what I said. But I've just had Stephen asking me what's going on between me and you."   
"You're joking."   
"Do I look like I'm joking? Corrina has been opening her big mouth and telling him how well we were getting on her hen do."   
"I'll talk to Corrina."   
"I don't want you to. I just want you to leave me alone."   
"What if I can't."   
"You're gonna have to. We both are. We have to or someone is going to get hurt. If we go on with this and Greg finds out. It will break his heart. He has never done anything to hurt me. He's a good man. That's why we can't go through with this."  
"Is this what you really want?"   
"Honestly no. Do you want to know what I really want?"   
"What's that." Serena walked closer to Bernie and held her face in her hands.   
"I want you to lay me on that bed. I want us to undress each other. And then I want us to make love to each other. That's what I really want. But it can't happen no matter how much I want it to." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"Serena."   
"I better go back down."   
"Serena, don't. Stay with me please. We can do all those things that you just said. I want that too." Bernie pleaded as she held Serena's hands.   
"I can't. I'm sorry." Serena cried as she ran out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena went back down stairs to the reception and made her way straight to the bar.   
"Double Vodka and a large Shiraz please."   
The batman gave Serena her drinks and she knocked back the Vodka first. "Fill that up with another double please."   
"Certainly." The barman passed her another Vodka and took her money. After knocking the Vodka back again she got her wine and went and sat down next to Greg.   
"How's the head?"   
"It's OK."   
"Shiraz. I thought you weren't drinking today." Greg said as he lifted her drink up and smelt it.   
"Yeah well I've changed my mind."She leaned over and kissed him softly." Come and dance with me." Greg smiled as he took Serena's hand and led her to the dance floor. Bernie sat with her family watching as Greg held Serena close and danced her around the floor. Serena lifted her head from Greg's shoulder and looked into his eyes.   
"I love you." She smiled as she stroked his face tenderly.   
"I love you. I always have." Greg kissed Serena and held her close.   
"I want you to fuck me." Serena whispered into Greg's ear. As she began kissing his neck.   
"Serena. We are at your brother's wedding reception."   
"So what. We have a room upstairs. No one will miss us if we slope off for bit. Unless you don't want to."   
"Oh I want to."   
"What are we waiting for then." Serena kissed Greg and grabbed his hand. As they went to leave the room Serena looked over at Bernie. Bernie shook her head as Serena put her head down and left the room.   
"Where are you two going?" Stephen said as she saw them in the corridor.   
"Er nowhere."   
"Well come on back inside. Let's have a drink together."   
"Actually we were just."   
"Come on then." Serena cut Greg off and put her arm through Stephen's as they went back into the reception. 

"Bernie you'll have a drink with us won't you?" Stephen said as they walked past her table.   
"Yes sure."   
"Come on then." Bernie stood up and followed them to their table. Serena sat at the side of her Dad while Greg and Stephen went to get the drinks. Adrianne chatted to Bernie while Serena just put her head on her Dad's shoulder and closed her eyes.   
"What's wrong with my little girl?" George said as he put his arm around Serena.   
"Nothing. I'll always be your little girl won't I Dad? No matter what." Serena said as she lifted her head and looked at him.   
"Of course you will be. No matter how old you are." Serena wrapped her arms around George and held him tightly.   
"I love you Dad."   
"I love you too sweetheart. More than you will ever know."   
"Take no notice of our Serena. She always gets sloppy when she's had too much to drink." Adrienne said to Bernie.   
"I'm not drunk Mum."   
"Cause you're not love."   
"Adrienne. leave her alone. George said as Greg and Stephen came back from the bar with Corrina in tow. Serena just stared at Corrina as she sat down. They all sat chatting round the table but Serena didn't say anything.  
"Excuse me I need the bog." Greg said as he stood up and left the table.   
"Come on Stephen let's dance. I love this song."   
"I like this too. Come on George get off your arse and dance with me." Adrienne said as all four of them went to the dance floor. Bernie moved places and sat beside Serena. She slowly moved her hand under the table and entwined it with Serena's. 

"You were going upstairs to have sex with Greg before wasn't you?" Bernie said.   
"Yes I was. But Stephen stopped us. I'm glad he did really.  
What are we gonna do Bernie?" Serena said as she squeezed Bernie’s hand.   
"That's up to you. It's you that's married not me."   
"I don't think I can stay away from you. No matter how hard I try. I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."Serena smiled as she turned her head and looked at Bernie. I want this to happen. Me and you."   
"You mean you want us to have an affair?"   
"Yes I do. I want you."   
"And I want you."   
"But we have to be very careful. Greg must never find out about us. Have you got that. Let's just have a good time."  
"Fine by me."   
"I can't wait for you to make love to me."   
"You just say when. I'm ready when you are gorgeous."   
"Give me your phone." Bernie handed over her phone while Serena typed her number in. "There you have my number."   
"And you have mine." Bernie smiled as she rang the number and then hung up. "Just make sure you use it."   
"Oh I'll use it. Don't you worry about that." Serena smirked as she stroked Bernie’s thigh.


	7. Chapter 7

That night Serena laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She turned and looked at Greg who was fast asleep. Serena got out of bed. Grabbed her phone and went into the bathroom. 

Serena   
Are you awake? Xx

Bernie   
Yes. I'm just in bed watching TV. Xx

Serena   
I wish I was in your bed with you. Xx

Bernie   
So do I. Is Greg asleep. Xx

Serena   
Yes. Xx

Bernie   
Come over here then. Xx

Serena   
I can't. What if he wakes up. He will wonder where I am. Xx

Bernie   
I want to see you. Xx

Serena   
I want to see you too. I better go. I think Greg has just got out of bed. Xx

Bernie   
OK. Sweet dreams, gorgeous. Xx

Serena   
You too. Xx

"Serena have you done in there? I need the loo." Greg said as he knocked on the door.   
"Yes." Serena opened the door and got back into bed. Greg got back in and wrapped his arms around Serena. "Night."   
"Serena."   
"Mmm."   
"Do you want to make love?" Greg said as he started kissing Serena's neck.   
"Not really." Not with you Serena thought to herself. "Greg stop. I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep."   
"Ok night then." Greg huffed as he turned around. 

The next morning Serena woke up just as Greg was coming out of the shower.   
"Morning." Serena said as she got out of bed.   
"Morning."   
"Are you angry with me because I didn't want to have sex last night?"   
"No I'm not." Greg held Serena in his arms. "I could never be angry with you. You're the love of my life." He said as he kissed Serena softy. "Are you coming down for breakfast?"   
"Yeah. I'll just have a quick shower first. You go down. I won't be long."   
"Alright. See you in a bit."   
"You will." Serena smiled as Greg left the room. Serena ran into the bathroom and got the quickest shower she had ever had. She left the room and practically ran down the stairs. She stopped for a minute and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.   
"Hello." Bernie said as she opened the door.   
"Hi." Serena said as she walked into the room.   
"What can I do for you this fine day?"   
"This." Serena said as she pulled Bernie towards her and kissed her passionately. "I so wanted to do that last night."  
"I wished you would have."   
"I couldn't stop thinking about you. You are so gorgeous." Serena stroked Bernie’s face and rubbed her nose softly against Bernie’s.   
"So are you." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena again. 

"I don't know what's happening. I have never found women attractive."  
"Maybe you were just waiting for the right woman."   
"I think you're definitely the right woman." Bernie walked Serena backwards and laid her on the bed. She straddled Serena as they carried on kissing hungrily.   
"I want you. I want you so much."   
"I'm right here." Bernie wasted no time in putting her hand down Serena's trousers. "For fuck sake. Leave it." Bernie said as Serena's phone rang.   
"I better get it. It's Greg. Hello."   
"Babe are you coming for breakfast or what?"   
"Yes I'm on my way now."   
"Ok see you in a minute."   
"Yes bye." Serena put her phone back in her pocket. "I'm sorry I better go."   
"Of course."   
"Look erm Greg is going away this weekend on some team building this at work. So if you're not doing anything we could spend the weekend together. If you want to. That is."   
"You just try and stop me. You can stay at my place if you want to?"   
"I want to." Serena kissed Bernie tenderly on the lips. "I'll see you later then."   
"See you later." Bernie smiled as Serena left the room. I can't wait to spend the whole weekend with that gorgeous woman. Bernie smiled to herself as she got undressed and got in the shower.


	8. Chapter 8

The following week went slow for Serena. She couldn't wait to see Bernie. Friday was eventually here. Serena left work and drove home. When she got in Greg was laid on the sofa watching TV.   
"What are you doing? You should be getting ready to go." Serena said as she went into the lounge.   
"I'm all ready. I'm waiting for Duncan to come and pick me up."   
"Oh right. Well I'm going to go and jump in the shower."  
"Hold on a minute." Greg said as he stood up and pulled Serena to him. "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"  
"Course." Serena smiled fakely as she kissed him.   
"I'll miss you."   
"I'll miss you too. That'll be Duncan." Serena said as she heard a car horn.   
"Right I'll see you Sunday."   
"Ok. What time will you be back?"   
"About 5. Are you gonna be alright on your own?"  
"I'll be just fine. See you Sunday."   
"See you later." Greg kissed Serena again and left the house. As soon as they drove away Serena ran upstairs to get ready. 

Serena pulled up outside Bernie’s and checked her makeup in her mirror before getting out of her car. Before Serena got to the front door Bernie opened it and ran up to her.   
"Hey."   
"Hi."   
"Let me take your bag."   
"Thank you." Serena followed Bernie inside.   
Bernie took Serena's jacket and hung it up.   
"You look beautiful."   
"So do you."   
"Can I get you a drink? I have tea. Coffee."  
"I'm fine."   
"Or I've for Gin, Vodka, Whisky plus I have got you a good bottle of Shiraz."   
"Bernie just relax."  
"I'm sorry I was ok till you came. And now I just feel so nervous."   
"There's no need to be nervous." Serena walked closer to Bernie and put her arms around her waist. "We both know why we are here. And what we want. So why don't we just get on with it." Bernie smiled as she put her lips to Serena's. The kiss became hungry as Bernie began to unbutton Serena's shirt.   
"Let's take this to your bedroom shall we?"   
"Certainly." Bernie took Serena's hand and led her to the bedroom. As soon as they got inside the bedroom. Their lips found each other's again. Bernie pulled Serena's shirt down her arms and let it drop to the floor. Within minutes Serena was down to her bra and knickers. Serena took Bernie’s trousers off as they laid on the bed. Bernie laid on top of Serena as they carried on kissing. Serena grabbed Bernie’s vest top to take it off but Bernie stopped her.   
"I'll leave it on." Bernie said shyly.   
"I want to see all of you."   
"I would rather keep it on."   
"Why?"   
"Because of the scars I got while I was in the army."   
"Show me?" Serena smiled as she stroked Bernie’s cheek. Bernie slowly lifted her top over her head and put it on the bed. 

Serena sat up and gently traced each scar with the tip of her finger.   
"You're so beautiful." Serena said with tears in her eyes. "Don't ever be ashamed of your scars. You are so brave." Serena kissed Bernie again and pulled her down to her. Bernie pulled Serena's knickers and bra off before taking off her own. Serena moaned as their naked bodies touched eachother's.   
"Your body feels so good against mine." She said as Bernie’s hand made its way in between Serena's legs.   
"Your husband is one lucky guy." Bernie said   
as she kissed her way down Serena's body.   
"Shush. Don't mention him. I want to enjoy this."  
"And you will." Bernie smirked as she tasted Serena for the first time.   
"Oh God." Serena moaned as she laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"OH FUCK. OH FUCK. Serena screamed out as her whole body shook as she came." Jesus you are absolutely amazing." Serena smiled as Bernie laid beside her.   
"I aim to please. Does er. Does Greg make you come like that?"   
"Never." Serena wrapped her arm around Bernie’s waist and laid her head on Bernie’s chest.   
"Is Greg really the only man you have ever been with?"   
"Yes he is."   
"And what about women?"   
"What about them?"   
"Am I the first woman you have ever slept with?"   
"Why are you asking that? I told you I had never been attracted to a woman before. You do believe me don't you?"   
"I believe you." Bernie kissed Serena on the head and closed her eyes.   
"I'm starving. Shall we order a takeaway?"   
"Yes if you want." Serena got out of bed and put her clothes back on. "So what do you want to eat?" Bernie said as she put her dressing gown on.   
"Anything. At this minute in time I could eat a scabby donkey. I haven't eaten since breakfast."   
"Why didn't you have lunch?"   
"Didn't have time. I was in theatre for 5 hours."   
"Come on then. Let's go and order you some food." Bernie kissed Serena as they went into the lounge. 

"Has that filled a gap?" Bernie said as Serena paid back on the sofa.   
"Yes it was gorgeous."   
"You're gorgeous."   
"So are you." Serena yawned as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder. "Is there anything on the TV?"   
"Let's have a look shall we." Bernie picked up the remote and started flicking through the channels. "Yes Speed I love this film. Have you ever seen it?"   
"No I don't think I have."   
"We'll watch this then. It's a really good film."   
"Ok." Serena snuggled closer to Bernie as they watched the film. "Is this a scary film?" Ser said as she lifted her head to look at Bernie.   
"No it's not scary."  
"Promise because I don't like scary films."  
"I promise. It might make you jump a few times but it's not horror scary."   
"Good." Serena smiled as she rested her head back on Bernie.   
"Did you enjoy that?" Bernie said when the film finished.   
"Yeah it was good. I just knew they would cop off in the end." Serena yawned.   
"Come on I think it's time for bed for you." Bernie stood and took Serena's hand as she led her to the bedroom. 

"I'm sorry about this Bernie." Serena said as they got into bed.   
"What are you sorry for?"   
"Well we are supposed to be having a weekend of sex, sex and more sex but I am just knackard. I have had a really busy day."   
"You don't have to apologise. We've got plenty of time. You get some sleep."   
"You're amazing. Do you know that? I have never met anyone like you before."   
"You're amazing too. And so very beautiful and sexy."   
"So are you." Serena laid back down. "Bernie."   
"Yep."   
"Can I cuddle up to you please?"   
"Course you can. You don't have to ask." Bernie smiled as Serena shuffled closer and put her arm over Bernie. "Night Serena."   
"Night Bernie." Serena yawned as she closed her eyes. Bernie laid staring at the ceiling while dropping little kisses on Serena's head as she slept. I can't believe I have got the most gorgeous woman in the world laying in my arms. It's just a shame she belongs to someone else. Oh god I wish she belonged to be. Bernie thought to herself as she kissed Serena one more time on the head and closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Bernie woke up the next morning to Serena softly kissing her way down her body.   
"Beautiful. Beautiful" Serena kept saying between kisses. Bernie reached down and held one of Serena's hands as Serena reached her goal.   
"Serena you don't have to do this."   
"I know I don't but I want to. I want to make you come like you made me come." Serena said as she popped Bernie’s clit in her mouth.   
"Oh God." Bernie moaned as Serena sucked on her clit. Serena put two fingers inside of Bernie while continuing to suck on her clit.   
"Yes baby there right there." Bernie said as she grabbed a fistful of the sheet. Serena added another finger which drove Bernie even closer to climax. "SERENA." Bernie screamed out as she came all over Serena's hand. Serena removed her fingers gently but couldn't resist licking the length of Bernie pussy to taste her. "Good morning." Serena smiled as she made her way back up Bernie’s body.   
"It sure is. That was sensational. What a way to wake up. Kiss me." Bernie said as she moaned as she tasted herself on Serena's lips. "Did you sleep alright?"   
"Like a log. Your bed is so comfy."   
"Do you fancy a cuppa?"   
"I'd love one. Strong no sugar."   
"Coming right up."Bernie said as she got out of bed and put her dressing gown on. 

"Who's that." Serena said as the doorbell rang.   
"Shit it's my Mum." Bernie said as she looked out of the window.   
"What are we gonna do?" Serena said as she jumped out of bed.   
"You stay in here. I'll get rid of her. Don't look so worried." Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the cheek and went to the front door.   
"About time." Fay Bernie’s mum said as Bernie opened the door.   
"Sorry I was still in bed."   
"At this time. Bloody hell Bernie it's nearly 11." Fay said as she walked into the lounge.   
"So what."   
"Am I interrupting something?"   
"What do you mean."   
"Two glasses on the coffee table empty bottle of wine. Have you got a woman in here?" Bernie nodded her head. "So I am interrupting you."  
"Yes sort of. So what did you come round for." Bernie said trying to change the subject.   
"I was going into town shopping. And I wondered if you wanted to come with me. But I can see you're busy. So I'll leave you to it."   
"Thanks." Bernie said as she followed her mum to the front door.   
"Just answer me one question."   
"Go on."   
"Is she nice?"   
"Very nice. And very pretty."   
"And with money if that jacket is anything to go by."   
"Mum."   
"I'm just saying that's all. I'll leave you to it. Have fun. Bye sweetie. Love you."   
"Love you too." Fay kissed Bernie on the cheek and left. 

"It's alright you can come out now." Bernie called out. "Where are you going? Bernie said as Serena came out of the bedroom with her bag.   
"I'm going home. I shouldn't be here. This is a bad idea."   
"Mums gone now it's OK."   
"We nearly got caught."   
"But we didn't. Please Serena. Please stay. I don't want you to go." Bernie walked up to Serena and held her hands.   
"That was too close. My heart was going ten to the dozen in there."   
"Everything's alright. Do you really want to go home?" Serena shook her head and looked at the floor. "Then don't. Stay please."   
"Ok. I'll stay."   
"Good. Now how about a cuppa and a bacon butty?"   
"I'd love one." Serena smiled as she followed Bernie into the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

After breakfast Serena and Bernie got a shower together then got dressed.   
"What do you want to do today?" Bernie said as they finished getting dressed.   
"We can't go anywhere can we. What if someone we know sees us."   
"We could go for a drive out in the country. No one will know us."  
"I don't know Bernie."   
"Come on. It's a lovely day. It's a shame to be stuck in the house."   
"Ok." Serena smiled as she put her shoes on. When they were ready they got into Bernie’s car and left for their drive. The journey was quiet. Neither of them really spoke. Bernie concentrated on the road. While Serena just stared out of the window.   
"Are you alright?" Bernie said as she put her hand on Serena's knee.   
"Yes I'm fine." Serena smiled as she put her hand on top of Bernie’s. When they arrived at the country park. They got out of the car and started walking around the lake. After about 10 minutes of walking and chatting Serena put her hand in Bernie’s and smiled as they carried on round the lake. 

"Do you want to sit down for a bit?" Bernie said they got near a bench.   
"If you want." Serena said as they both sat down. "It's lovely here isn't it?"   
"Yeah."   
"Do you come here a lot?"   
"Quite a bit. I sometimes just park the car and have a run round the lake."   
"A run. Don't tell me you're an exercise freak."   
"Not really. I just like a run that's all. Serena after this weekend we will see each other again won't we?"   
"Part of me is saying no we can't. I mean what we are doing is wrong. I am cheating on my husband. And that's something I thought I would never do. But the other half of me doesn't care. I can't wait to see you again."Serena sighed as she put her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"I can't wait to see you again too. I am really enjoying spending this weekend with you."   
"So am I." Serena smiled as she looked up at Bernie and kissed her softly on the lips. 

They finished the walk around the lake and then drove to a little pub for lunch. When their dinners arrived at the table Serena's phone started to ring.   
"It's Greg." She said as she took the phone out of her bag.   
"Ignore him."   
"I can't or he will keep ringing. Hello."   
"Hello sweetheart. Are you alright?"   
"Yeah fine."   
"What are you up to?"   
"Nothing much. I have just come into town for an hour. How's your team building going."   
"Team building my arse. It's just an excuse for most of them to get pissed I think. I miss you baby."   
"You too."  
"I can't wait to get home tomorrow and hold you in my arms in bed."   
"Me too. Look I've got to go Greg I am just getting served."   
"Ok I'll see you tomorrow."   
"See you tomorrow.   
"I love you."   
"I love you. Bye." Serena hung up and out the phone back on her bag. "Sorry about that."   
"Are you." Bernie said angrily.   
"I didn't know he was going to ring did I."   
"Did you have to tell him that you love him."   
"What was I supposed to say? He said it to me. He would know something was wrong if I didn't say it back."  
They ate their dinner in silence and got back in the car. When they got back to Bernie’s. Serena went into the bedroom and got her bag.   
"Where are you going?"   
"Home, this was a big mistake."  
"Serena don't go. I'm sorry for kicking off."   
"Forget this weekend ever happened. It's over Bernie’s." Serena grabbed her jacket and ran out of the door.


	12. Chapter 12

As Serena got in her car. Bernie ran out and banged on the window.   
"Serena opened the door please. SERENA." Bernie shouted.   
"Just go back inside." Serena said as she pulled down the window.   
"Not till you come back in with me."   
"I'm not coming back in. I meant what I said. We should never have done this. It's wrong and I've made a big big mistake."   
"I don't believe you."   
"It's the truth. Now leave me alone." Serena shut the window and drove away.  
"SERENA." Bernie cried as Serena drove off. As Serena drove home Bernie kept ringing and ringing. So Serena turned the radio up to block it out. When she got into her house she shut the front door and slid down to the floor.  
"What have you done." She said as she started to cry. I have cheated on my husband with a woman she thought to herself. 

Later that evening Serena was laying on her sofa watching TV. But she wasn't really watching it. As all she couldn think about was Bernie. She grabbed her phone and listened to the messages that Bernie left.   
"Serena if you're there please pick up the phone. I just want to talk to you. I'm sorry I acted like a jerk after Greg rang. I had no right to do that. We were having such a good time before he rang. Please Serena please just come back so we can talk properly. I know you said that this was a mistake for you. But it isn't for me. I know you didn't want this to become serious but I need to tell you. That I… I care about you Serena." Serena turned her phone off and started to cry again. Serena wiped her eyes and grabbed her cars and ran out of the door. 

Bernie was in her kitchen getting herself a drink when the doorbell rang.   
"Serena." Bernie smiled when she opened the door.   
"Can I come in?"   
"Yeah of course you can."   
"Thanks." Serena followed Bernie into the lounge.   
"You can sit down, you know."   
"I just want to get some things off my chest first."  
"Ok."  
"Look I'm sorry that Greg rang but what was I supposed to do? He's my husband. I couldn't just ignore him."  
"I know and I have said I'm sorry for being angry."   
"I just don't know what you want me to do. This is so hard for me Bernie." Serena said with tears in her eyes. "I need to be truly honest with you. I lied to you. And I'm sorry."   
"What did you lie about?"   
"I lied when I said this was a big mistake. You're not a mistake. I wanted this as much as you did. And I still do. But there's something I need to know first." Serena said as she sat down beside Bernie on the sofa.   
"What do you need to know?"   
"I want to know if you meant what you said about caring for me."   
"I meant every word. I know I shouldn't because this is supposed to be just a fling a bit of fun. But I can't help how I feel. I'm sorry."   
"Shush." Serena smiled as she stroked Bernie’s face and kissed her lovingly. "I care about you too." Serena kissed Bernie again as they both laid down on the sofa and held each other.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you tired?" Bernie said as Serena began yawning.   
"Mmm just a bit."  
"Do you want to go to bed?"   
"I think so." Bernie stood up and held her hand out for Serena to take. "Bernie."   
"Yes."   
"Do you mind if we don't do anything tonight? I just want to lay in your arms."   
"Of course I don't. Come on let's go to bed." Bernie smiled as she followed Serena to the bedroom. As they got into bed Serena immediately cuddled up to Bernie and laid her head on her chest.   
"I feel so safe in your arms. I feel like nobody can ever hurt me when you hold me." Serena said as she lifted her head and kissed Bernie’s neck.   
"I won't let anyone ever hurt you."   
"You can't say that."   
"Yes I can. I meant what I said Serena. I care about you a lot."   
"Bernie I care about you too. But we can never really be together. You know that don't you?"   
"Because you'll never leave Greg will you?"   
"No. I won't. I'm sorry."   
"It's fine. I knew what I was getting myself into. Let's go to sleep. Night Serena."   
"Night Bernie." Serena said as she wiped a tear that was falling down her face. Before she closed her eyes. 

The next morning Serena and Bernie ate breakfast in silence.   
"I er. I better be going soon. I have got a load of ironing to do."  
"Sure."  
"Bernie please. I don't want us to fall out." Serena said as she reached over and out her hand on top of Bernie’s.   
"I don't want that either."   
"Good. I better go and get my things ready."   
"Ok." Bernie smiled as Serena got up from the table and left the kitchen. Oh God. What am I going to do? I want to be with her so much Bernie thought to herself. A little while later Serena came into the hall with her bag. "Are you going now?"   
"Yes, like I said I've got loads to do before work tomorrow."   
"Ok. I'll see you soon though yes?"   
"Definitely. I'll text you." Serena said as she put her jacket on.   
"I don't want you to go." Bernie cried as she grabbed Serena and held her tightly.   
"Hey it's OK. I'll see you in the week." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"You promise."   
"I promise. Look at me." Serena said as she held Bernie’s face in her hands. "I couldn't give you now even if I wanted to. I care about you too Bernie. I'll see you soon OK."   
"Ok." Bernie leaned forward and kissed Bernie lovingly.   
"Bye."   
"Bye" Bernie opened the door as Serena kissed her on the cheek and got into her car. 

Serena was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard Greg come home.   
"SERENA."   
"I'm in the kitchen."   
"Hello gorgeous." Greg said as he walked to Serena and threw his arms around her. "I've missed you."   
"I've missed you."   
"Give us a kiss then." Serena smiled nervously as she gave Greg a quick peck on the lips. "Is that all I get."   
"I'm trying to cook dinner. Why don't you go and unpacked dinner won't be long."   
"Ok. Serena is everything alright."   
"Yes fine." Serena went back to finishing the dinner while Greg upstairs.   
"Come and give me a hug." Greg said later that night as they laid in bed. Serena shuffled closer and put her arm across his stomach. "That's better. I really have missed you. You know."   
"I know you said." Greg lifted Serena's head up and kissed her.   
"I want to make love to you."   
"We can't." Serena said quickly.   
"Why can't we?"   
"Er time of the month sorry."   
"It's OK that's not your fault. Night Serena."   
"Night." Serena kissed him on the cheek and turned over. I wish I was in Bernie’s bed. What the hell am I going to do Serena thought to herself as she closed her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Serena and Bernie have been sneaking about behind Greg's back for the last month. Everytime Serena left Bernie’s she couldn't wait till she could see her again. Since Serena had been seeing Bernie she had only had sex with Greg once. And that was only to stop asking questions.   
"What are you doing?" Serena said as she walked into the bedroom and saw Greg packing a little case.   
"You've forgotten haven't you?"   
"Forgotten what?"   
"Amsterdam. Rob's Stag Weekend."   
"That's this weekend?"   
"Yes I leave early in the morning. I did tell you."   
"I'm sorry. I completely forgot. I'll leave you to finish you're packing" Serena smiled to herself as she thought about being able to spend the whole weekend with Bernie again. I need to tell her she thought to herself as she grabbed her car keys.   
"GREG I'M JUST NIPPING TO THE SHOP." She shouted as she ran out of the house and into the car. 

"Hello." Bernie smiled as she opened the door. "Hi." Bernie pulled Serena inside the house and pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately.   
"This is a nice surprise. I didn't think I would see you today."   
"It's only a flying visit I'm afraid. I just came to see if you wanted to spend the weekend with me again?"   
"I'd love to. When?"   
"This weekend. Greg is going to Amsterdam tomorrow for his mates Stag Do."   
"Bollocks." Bernie said as she walked into the lounge.   
"What's wrong?"   
"I'm babysitting for my sister's baby this weekend."  
"You're joking."   
"No. Ricky is taking my sister Katie away for her birthday. All this was sorted out before she even gave birth to Lucy."   
"Is there nobody else who can look after it?"   
"She's not an it Serena. Lucy is my niece. And no there isn't. You can still come over and spend the weekend with me and Lucy."   
"You want me to come and help you babysit."   
"Yeah why not. At least we will be together."   
"Let me think about it."   
"Ok."   
"I have thought about it. And the answer is no. I can't think of anything worse than then helping to look after a screaming smelly baby. I better get going anyway. Enjoy your weekend babysitting." Serena leaned over and kissed Bernie softly.   
"You know where we are if you change your mind."   
"Believe me. I won't."   
"What will you do all weekend on your own?   
"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. I'll call you next week."   
"Ok. See you soon."   
"You will. Bye." Serena smiled as she left. 

The next day at work Serena was sitting in her office doing a mountain of Paperwork.   
"You should have left an hour and half ago Campbell." Ric said as he came in or the office and put his blazer on.   
"I thought I would get this lot finished. I don't fancy going home to an empty house."   
"Come for a drink with me to Albies. It's my shout."   
"I better not miss out on that had I. Ric Griffin buying a round. That's rarer than hen's teeth is that"   
"Cheeky." Serena laughed as she stood up and grabbed her bag.   
"Shiraz?" Ric asked as they got into Albies.   
"Please."  
"Go grab a table while I get the drinks in." Serena sat down on one of the sofa's as her phone pinged. 

Bernie  
Hi gorgeous. Have you changed your mind yet? X

Serena   
No. I have come for a drink with a work colleague. Xx

Bernie   
Male or Female? X

Serena   
Male and just a friend. Get back to your babysitting. X

Serena put her phone on the table as Ric came to the table. As Serena and Ric were talking Bernie carried on sending Serena messages which she ignored.   
"Bloody hell you're popular today." Ric said.   
"It's only Greg."   
"Aren't you going to answer him? He is your husband." Serena picked up her phone and saw that Bernie had sent her a picture of baby Lucy. With the words Hello Serena. Why don't you want to come and meet me? X

Serena   
Bernie, stop it. I'm not coming over. X

Bernie   
Auntie Bernie really misses you Serena. And to be quite honest I am fed up of hearing her talk about you. Please come and spend the weekend with us. I will be a good girl. I promise. Auntie Bernie says you don't have to do anything for me. She will do everything. She just wants you to be here. X

Serena smiled as she stood up.   
"Where are you going?"   
"I've just remembered there is somewhere I need to be. Sorry."   
Serena said as she ran out of the pub.


	15. Chapter 15

Bernie finished giving Lucy her bottle and got her wind up.   
"It doesn't look like Serena is coming does it?" Bernie said as she stood up and looked out of the window. "It looks like it's just me and you sweetheart." She sighed as she kissed little Lucy gently on the head as she sat back down. Lucy soon fell asleep in Bernie’s arms. So she put her down in her Moses Basket. As she put a little blanket over Lucy the doorbell rang.   
"Hi. I didn't think you were coming?" Bernie said as she opened the door.   
"I wasn't going to." Serena said. "Before I come in let's lay down some ground rules."   
"Go on?"   
"I won't be doing no feeds."  
"Ok."  
"Don't be giving her to me for cuddles that's not happening either."   
"Right."   
"And no way and I mean no way will I be changing a nappy. Shitty or otherwise. Is that clear?"   
"Crystal. Are you going to come in now?"   
"Yes." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie quickly on the lips as she passed. "Where is the angry little Buddha anyway?"   
"She's asleep in her Moses Basket." Serena followed Bernie into the lounge. "This is Lucy." Bernie smiled as she held Serena's hand and tried to get her to move closer. "You can go closer to her. She won't bite you."   
"I'm close enough to her thanks."  
"I'll go and stick the kettle on then." Bernie said as she went to walk out of the room.   
"You stay here with er."   
"Lucy."   
"Yeah Lucy. I'll go make the drink." Serena said as she went into the kitchen. 

When Serena came back into the lounge Lucy had woken up.   
"She's awake." Serena said nervously as she sat down.   
"Yes. I'll have this cuppa then I will give her a bath and get her ready for bed.   
"You like kids don't you?"   
"Yes I do. I always have."   
"Do you want kids one day?"   
"I'd love one. Do you never want a kid?"   
"No."   
"Why not?"   
"I just don't, alright."  
Serena snapped.   
"Alright alright. Sorry I asked."   
"So when does she go to sleep so we can have some time to ourselves?" Serena said as she buried her head into Bernie’s neck and began kissing it softly.   
"When she has had her next bottle she will sleep for a few hours."  
"Does that we mean we will be able to play then." Serena raised her eyebrows and kissed Bernie on the lips.   
"You're insatiable."   
"It's your fault. You shouldn't be so, God damn sexy." Serena slowly put her hand up Bernie’s shirt and began playing with her nipple.   
"Oh God you need to stop or I will end up dropping the baby."  
"Put her down then and hold me instead."   
"Later I promise. I better get her bathed and ready for bed." Bernie said as she stood up. "Could you bring the bath and put it on the kitchen table for me please."   
"Ok." Serena sighed as she grabbed the bath and followed Bernie into the kitchen.

"She's not going to scream as soon as you put her in the bath is she?"   
"No. Katie says she loves water."  
"Good." Serena sat down on a chair and watched as Bernie got Lucy undressed and gently put her in the bath.   
"You like that don't you eh." Bernie smiled as she gently splashed water on Lucy. Serena smiled as she watched Bernie interact with the baby.   
"You're very good with her."   
"Thanks." Bernie lifted Lucy out of the bath and wrapped her up in a towel. "I'll empty that in a minute when I have got her dressed."   
"I'll do it for you." Serena stood up and picked the bath up and took it into the bathroom. "I've cleaned the bath out for you." Serena said as she sat down on the sofa.   
"Thank you. I thought you were going to do anything for the baby."   
"Shut up."  
"There we are. You are all clean and smelling gorgeous again." Bernie lifted Lucy up and kissed her on the cheek. Before sitting back on the sofa.   
"Bernie."   
"Yes."   
"Can I… Can I hold her?" Serena said nervously.   
"Of course you can." Bernie smiled as she placed the baby into Serena's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Serena smiled as she looked down at baby Lucy.   
"You're no angry buddha are you? You're absolutely beautiful." Serena said as Lucy grabbed Serena's finger and held it.   
"See she's not scary is she?" Bernie put her arm round Serena's shoulder.   
"No. No she isn't."  
"Are you ok with her while I go and make us a drink?" Serena nodded as she couldn't stop looking at the baby. Serena lifted Lucy up and held her close to her chest. As she walked round the room with her.   
"Your Mummy and Daddy are very lucky to have you. I'm sorry I said some not very nice things about you. I don't really hate baby's or any child for that matter. It's just I don't deserve one." Serena said with tears in her eyes as she kissed little Lucy on the head as Bernie came back into the lounge.   
"Everything alright."   
"Yes." Serena said as she put Lucy in her Moses Basket and sat back down on the sofa. And cuddle up to Bernie.

"Bernie."   
"Yes gorgeous."   
"Can we take Lucy out for the day tomorrow?"   
"Sure. Where were you thinking of going?"   
"To the seaside. I fancy some proper Fish and Chips. And you can't beat seaside Fish and Chips can you?"   
"You can't. If that's what you want to do. Then that's what we will do."  
"Bernie, forget what I said when I first came here tonight. I want to help you look after Lucy. I'll even do a night feed if you like."   
"I'll hold you to that. So you do like her?"   
"Stop it."   
"Go on, admit you like her." Bernie laughed as she started to tickle Serena.   
"Alright alright. I like her. She's gorgeous. Just like her Auntie Bernie." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie. "She's asleep you know."   
"So I see."   
"So erm. Do you fancy a quick feel?" Serena smirked as she put Bernie’s hands on her breasts.   
"Yes please." Bernie kissed Serena passionately and laid her down on the sofa.   
"I need you so badly." Serena moaned as Bernie unbutton Serena's shirt. "Make love to me please." Bernie pulled down Serena's trousers and knickers and chucked them on the floor. 

"FUCK." Serena cried out as Bernie began to make love to her.   
"I love making love to you." Bernie said as she kissed Serena hungrily as she moved her fingers in and out of Serena faster and deeper.   
"OH MY GOD . OH MY GOD ." Serena screamed as she came. Serena held Bernie’s face in her hands. "You make me feel so good."   
"I aim to please." Serena kissed Bernie. Bernie laid beside Serena and held her close.   
"Is she still asleep?"   
"Yes. She's due her fee soon."   
"It's a good job she can't talk. Or she would be grassing on us." Lucy began to whimper so Bernie got up and picked her up while Serena put her trousers back on. "Pass her to me. I'll have her while you make her bottle." Serena said as she put Lucy in her arms. Bernie got Lucy a bottle and came back into the lounge.   
"Do you want to feed her?"   
"You do this feed and I'll do the next one." Serena said as she gave Lucy to Bernie. "Is it OK to jump in your shower?"   
"Cause it is. You don't have to ask."   
Serena had her shower and put her pajamas on. As she made her way back to the lounge she heard Bernie singing. She stood at the door and listened as Bernie sang You are my sunshine to baby Lucy. I love this woman and I want to be with her Serena thought to herself as she carried on watching Bernie.


	17. Chapter 17

As they went to bed Bernie put Lucy's Moses Basket at the side of the bed. "Goodnight sweetheart." Bernie kissed the baby softly on the head. Then climbed into bed.   
"Is she still asleep?" Serena said as she came out of the bathroom.  
"Yes she should sleep for a few hours now." Bernie pulled Serena to her as she got into bed.   
"Nice singing by the way."   
"What. You heard that."   
"Yes. I was listening at the door. I'm sorry."   
"Don't be sorry."   
"You have a lovely singing voice. But then again everything about you is lovely." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie and buried her head into her neck.   
"You're lovely too." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena gently. "Serena."   
"Mmm."   
"You don't really hate children do you?" Bernie could feel Serena shake her head. "Then why did you say you did?"   
"It's a long story. And not one I want to tell. Please don't make me tell you." Serena said as she began to cry.   
"Hey it's ok. Don't cry darling. You don't have to tell me anything." Bernie said as she hugged Serena tighter. "Let's get some sleep eh."   
"Yeah." Serena closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

The next day Serena got Lucy fed and dressed while Bernie packed the car up. They were soon on their way to the seaside. As they pulled up in the car park Bernie reached over and held Serena's hand.   
"Are you ok?"  
"Im fine. Let's go have some fun eh."   
"Yes come on." Bernie smiled as they both got out of the car. They put Lucy in her pram and began to walk down the seafront.   
"Bernie can I push her please?" Serena asked after they had been walking for a while.   
"Of course you can." Bernie let go of the pram so Serena could take over. Everytime they walked passed the amusements. Bernie stopped and then would start walking again.   
"Bernie if you want to go inside just say."   
"I want to go inside."  
"Come on then." Serena smiled as they went inside. "What are you going on?"   
"The two pence machine's. I love em."   
"How old are you." Serena laughed as she kissed Bernie quickly. Bernie began playing the machine while Serena noticed that Lucy had woken up.   
"Hello beautiful." Serena smiled as she picked her up and held her close to her. "No wonder you have woken up Mrs you stink."   
"You take over here I'll go and change her."   
"It's OK. You stay here. I'll change her."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Am sure. I won't be a minute. Come on smelly bum." Serena put her back in the pram and took her to the changing room.   
"Everything OK?" Bernie said as she waited outside the changing for Serena.   
"Yes she's all clean again."  
"Shall we go for some dinner then. And then we can give her a bottle she's due one."   
"Yep let's go." Serena smiled as Bernie put her arm around Serena as they walked to the chip shop. 

They went into the chip shop and sat down.   
"Hello ladies. What can i get you?" The waiter said.   
"Fish and chips twice please."   
"Can I have mushy peas on mine please?"   
"Of course. Can i get you any drinks?"   
"I'll have a cup of tea please. Serena?"   
"I'll have the same please."   
"Could I have some hot water for her bottle please?"   
"We have a bottle warming area just over there."   
"Thank you."   
"No problem." Bernie went and warmed Lucy's bottle up and came back to the table. Bernie took her out of the pram and began feeding her.   
"She was ready for that." Serena laughed. It sounds like it's going down the drain." Serena reached out as Lucy's grabbed her finger. Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena on the cheek. "Is that nice gorgeous."  
"She's certainly enjoying it." The woman on the next table said. "How old is she?"   
"5 weeks." Bernie said.   
"I hope you don't mind me saying but you look like a lovely family." The woman said as her and her husband stood up to leave.   
"Oh were n."   
"Thank you." Bernie said. Cutting Serena off.   
"Enjoy her while she's young. Because they grow up so fast. Enjoy the rest of your day."   
"You too." Bernie smiled as the couple left. "Can you believe that. She thought we were a family."   
I wish we were Serena thought to herself as the waiter brought their dinners.


	18. Chapter 18

After they had eaten they went and had a stroll along the beach.   
"Do you fancy a paddle?" Bernie said as they got on the beach.   
"Why not." they sat down on the sand and took their shoes off. Serena got up and took Lucy out of the pram.   
"Come on beautiful we are going for a paddle." Serena said as baby Lucy nuzzled into Serena's neck as she walked into the sea. Bernie put her arms around Serena as they stood in the sea.   
"Give us a kiss." Serena smiled as she rubbed noses with Bernie.   
"Anytime." Bernie kissed Serena as she held her closer without squashing Lucy.   
"Excuse me." A woman said as she stopped as she walked up to them.   
"Yes."   
"Do you want me to take a picture of you all together?"  
"Please if you don't mind." Bernie passed the woman her phone and went back and stood with Serena.   
"That's a beautiful picture of a beautiful family." The woman said as she passed Bernie her phone back.   
"Thank you very much."   
"Your welcome." The woman said as she walked back down the beach. 

When they all got back to Bernie’s flat. Bernie fed Lucy. While Serena got a shower. After Serena had her shower she bathed Lucy and got her undressed for bed while Bernie had her shower.   
"I've really enjoyed today. Have you?" Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena.   
"Yes. It's been great. I've loved spending time with you and this little angel." Serena smiled as she stroked Lucy's face as she slept.   
"I can't believe people kept thinking we were a family."  
"Is that so bad."   
"Well no. But we're not are we. I mean you're a married woman for a starter."   
"Bernie stop." Serena said as she put her finger to Bernie’s lips. "I've loved this weekend being with you and Lucy. And I never want it to end."   
"Neither do I."   
"When those people kept thinking we were a family. It made me wish that we were. And it's made me realise that I want all this. I want a family. I just don't want one with Greg. I want one with you. I love you Bernie Wolfe. And I want to be with you."   
"You do."   
"I do."   
"Thank God for that. I love you too. I've been wanting to tell you for the last week. But I didn't want you to freak out. I want to be with you too Serena. So are you going to tell Greg about us?"   
"When the time is right I will. I'm shattered must be all that sea air. Let's have an early night eh?"   
"Yes come on." Bernie kissed Serena and grabbed the Moses Basket. 

The next day they ate breakfast practically in silence.   
"Serena."   
"Yes."   
"Are you alright?"   
"Yes I'm fine. I just."   
"What."   
"I have to go home soon don't I?" Bernie nodded. "What time is Katie coming for Lucy?"   
"About 12 she said."   
"I better get dressed and go then. I can't be here when she comes." Serena stood up and went into the bedroom. A little while later she came back out with her bag. She took Lucy off of Bernie and kissed her cheek.   
"Bye bye sweetheart. I'm gonna miss you. Do you think Katie will let you have her again?"  
"Probably. She'll be glad of the rest." Serena put Lucy into her basket and put her arms around Bernie.   
"I meant what I said last night. I want to be you. More than anything."   
"So do I."  
"I love you so much. And that's why I've decided I'm not gonna wait. I'm going to tell Greg today when he comes back."   
"You're going to tell him everything?"   
"Everything. I am going to leave Greg. And I'm going to leave him today."


	19. Chapter 19

Serena got home and waited for Greg to come home. Her stomach was churning with nerves. She picked up her phone and smiled as she looked at the picture of her Bernie and Lucy from yesterday.  
"I have to do this. I need to be with you." Serena cried as she traced Bernie’s face with her finger. 

Serena  
I love you. Xxx

Bernie  
I love you too. Has Greg come home yet? Xxx

Serena  
No not yet. He should be back soon. I feel sick with nerves. Xxx

Bernie  
Are you sure you want to tell him?" Xxx

Serena  
I need to tell him. We can't go on like this. I don't want to be with him anymore. I want to be with you. Xxx

Bernie  
I want to be with you too. It's all I can think about. Xxx

Serena  
I have to go now. I think that's him now. Xxx

Bernie  
OK. Good luck. Ring me if you need me. Xxx

Serena  
He won't hurt me Bernie. Xxx 

Bernie  
He better not. If he lays one finger one you. Xxx

Serena  
He won't. I'll call you later. Xxx

Bernie  
OK. I love you. Xxx

Serena  
And I love you. Xxx

"Hey babe." Greg smiled as he stood at the lounge door.  
"Hi. Have you had a good time?"  
"It was mental." Greg said as he walked over to Serena and kissed her chaste on the lips. "I'll tell you all about when I have had a shower."  
"Greg I need to talk to you first."  
"When I've had my shower gorgeous. I won't be long." Greg grabbed his bag and ran upstairs. "For Fuck Sake." Serena said out loud as she walked into the kitchen to check on the dinner.

"I'll tell you what babe. I'm glad I'm not working tomorrow." Greg said as he sat down at the table. "I'm shattered." Serena put the dinner on the table as and she sat down Greg put his hand on top of hers. "I've missed you."  
"Greg there's something I."  
"Oh I forgot to tell you Rob's brother Nathan nearly got arrested. It was so funny."  
"I don't see how that's funny."  
"Oh baby you had to be there." Greg carried on talking all the way through dinner. Everytime Serena went to say something he cut her off with another story. When they had eaten dinner Greg stood up and started clearing the table.  
"Greg leave that please. I need to talk to you."  
"In a minute. Why don't you go sit in the lounge while I clean up in here."  
"Greg just leave the pots please." Serena said angrily as she grabbed the plates and took them off him.  
"I hate leaving mucky pots, you know that. I won't be long." Greg picked the plates back up and walked to the sink.   
"I'M LEAVING YOU." Serena shouted as Greg dropped the plates on the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

Greg didn't say anything he just went into the cupboard. Got the dustpan and brush and started to clear up the broken plates.   
"Greg, just leave it please. We need to talk."   
"Don't walk on this floor with nothing on your feet. I don't want you cutting yourself." Greg said as he carried on clearing up.   
"Greg, did you hear what I said?" Serena said as she kneeled down beside him.   
"Why don't you go in the lounge till I've got rid of this mess."   
"I'm leaving you Greg."  
"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST FUCKING TIME." Greg shouted at the top of his voice. Making Serena jump. As he chucked the broken plates in the bin and walked out of the kitchen. Serena slowly followed him.   
"Greg." She said nervously as she stood at the lounge door.   
"You're not leaving me. I won't let you."   
"Greg don't make this harder than what it is."   
"I'm going to wake up in a minute. This is just a bad dream isn't it?"   
"No. It's not."   
"Why do you want to leave me? Have I ever done anything to hurt you?" Greg said with tears running down his face.   
"No."   
"Have I ever treated you badly?"   
"No. You haven't."  
"Then why. Why are you doing this to us. You are the only woman I have ever loved." He sobbed as he reached out and held Serena's hand.   
"There's no easy way to tell you this but. I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry."   
"You're sorry. You're sorry. You say you don't love me anymore. And all you can say is that you're sorry." Greg stood up and started to pace the room.  
"I don't know what else to say. I never meant for this to happen."   
"You never meant for what to happen? Hang on a minute. Oh Please no. Please don't tell me you have been seeing someone else." Serena put her head down and looked at the floor. "Who is he?"   
"It was just meant to be a bit of fun. It wasn't meant to get serious." Serena stood up and stood in front of Greg. 

"A bit of fun. A BIT OF FUCKING FUN." he grabbed Serena and pushed her up against the wall. "You let another man touch you for just a bit of fun."   
"Please don't hit me." Serena begged.   
"Hit you. I would never hit you." Greg buried his head in Serena's neck and sobbed. "I love you. I've always loved you." He lifted his head and put Serena's face in his hands and leaned forward to kiss her but Serena turned her head.   
"Greg don't. I don't want that."   
"Of course you don't. I'm not him am I?" Who is he Serena?"  
"I can't tell you."   
"Yes you can. I have a right to know. I want to know who the man is that has been shagging my wife."   
"I can't."   
"Is it someone from work?"   
"No it's not."   
"Tell me Serena."   
"No."   
"TELL ME." Greg shouted as he picked up a vase and chucked it against the wall.   
"It isn't a man." Serena cried "It's…. It's… a woman."   
"Are you taking the piss."   
"No I'm not. I've been seeing a woman."   
"I don't believe this."   
"It's the truth."

"How long has it been going on?"   
"About 6 weeks."   
"6 weeks. You have been sleeping with a woman for 6 weeks?"   
"Yes."   
"Do you love her?"   
"Yes I love her. And she loves me. We want to be together."  
"Where did you meet her?"   
"At Corrina's hen do."   
"So it's one of Corrina's friends then?"   
"No it's not."   
"Who is she then. I want to know who she is, Serena."   
"No. I don't want you to hurt her."   
"As much as I want to believe me. I have never hit a woman in my life. And I am not about to start now. Now tell me her name." Greg said angrily.   
"It's Bernie."


	21. Chapter 21

"Bernie. Bernie as in Corrina's cousin Bernie?" Serena nodded. "I don't believe this. You do know that she has got a terrible reputation with women. Don't you? She soon gets fed up with her woman  
The just goes onto the next one."  
"That's what you've been told."   
"Yes. From her family. And I think they know her better than you. You have only known her 6 weeks."   
"She wouldn't do anything to hurt me. She loves me."   
"For now. Then she will cheat on you. And then you will know how I feel." Greg said angrily as he poured himself a drink.   
"I never meant to hurt you."   
"But you have. And do you know something. It does hurt. It hurts like hell." He knocked his drink back and poured himself another. "You… You are the love of my life. You have been since the first time I saw you. And I thought you felt the same."   
"I did love you. I still do. I'm just not in love with you. Greg please don't drink anymore." Serena said as Greg poured himself another drink.   
"You don't get to tell me what to do. Not after what you have done." Serena stood up and walked towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?"   
"To pack my things. It's time I went." 

"To her. That's where you're going isn't it? ISN'T IT."   
"Yes."   
"So tell me Serena what's so good about Bernie Wolfe?"   
"She makes me laugh."   
"I make you laugh." "She's kind and caring."   
"So am I."   
"And she's gorgeous."   
"And what am I a bloody dog?"   
"No of course not. And I know you probably don't want to hear this but sex with her is."   
"Stop." Greg said as he held his hands up to Serena's face. "Your right I don't want to hear it. The thought of you having sex with anyone else male or female makes me feel ill. For God Sake you're my wife. Did you hear that Serena. You're my wife, you shouldn't be letting anyone else touch you in that way. We vowed to stay faithful to one another on our wedding day. Did that mean nothing to you?"   
"Of course it did."   
"LIER." Greg smash the glass on the floor making Serena jump.   
"I'm not staying here any longer." Serena turned to walk away but Greg held her arm. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."  
"You're scaring me now."   
"You don't have to be scared of me. You do know that I would never ever hit you. Please don't go yet." Serena nervously sat back down on the sofa.   
"What are you going to tell your parents?"   
"The truth."   
"That your now gay.?"  
"Yes."   
"And what if they don't support you? What are you gonna do then?"   
"They will."   
"You're sure about that are you?" If they don't you will lose everyone who loves you. You'll have nothing."   
"I won't have nothing. I'll have Bernie."   
"And she's worth risking your family for is she?"   
"It won't come to that. They are my family. They'll support me. I know they will."   
"I doubt if Stephen will. He'll be on my side. He's one of my best friends."   
"And I'm his sister."  
"We'll soon find out won't we? In fact let's find out now." Greg got his phone out of his pocket.   
"What are you doing?"   
"Ringing your parents up. To tell them that you're leaving me. For a woman."   
"No, don't do that. It should be me that tells them not you."  
"What does it matter who tells them."   
"Greg please. Please don't tell them."   
"Alright I won't tell them."  
"Thank you."   
"I do wonder though if it's about time they found out what you did 13 years ago." Greg smirked as he poured himself yet another drink. "Don't you Serena."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people might find this chapter upsetting.

"You wouldn't do that."  
"Wouldn't I. I think your parents will be Even more upset with what you did all those years ago."  
"You promised you would never tell anyone. We both did."  
"You promised you would never cheat on me but yet you have."  
"Greg, we were young. We both wanted a career. We agreed it was for the best."  
"YOU KILLED OUR BABY." Greg shouted.  
"No you are not putting all the blame on me. You said it was best to have a abortion."  
"You didn't put up much of a fight though did you. You couldn't wait to get rid of our baby."  
"Don't give me that. You wanted to get rid of the baby as much as I did. We weren't mature enough to have a baby. We were both going to university. You agreed our careers would be ruined if we'd had the baby."  
"I wanted the baby all along. I only went along with it for you." Greg cried. "I have always wanted us to have a baby. But I had to say I didn't because I knew you didn't want one. And I didn't want to lose you. But I've lost you now haven't I? I think about the baby you know."  
"So do I. I think about it all the time. It would have been nearly 12 my now. Our little boy or girl. I want a baby Greg."  
"We can still have one. We can start again. Just me and you. We can try for a baby. You can forget all about Bernie." Greg begged as he kneeled down in front of Serena.  
"I don't want to forget about Bernie. I want to have a baby with her Greg. Not you."  
"Don't be stupid Serena. You're both women. How the hell can you have a baby together."  
"There are ways. I love her Greg and I want to be with her. I'm going to pack my things and go now." Serena stood up and went to pack. 

A little while later Serena came downstairs with her bags.  
"Have you got everything?" Greg said as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Not everything. I'll have to come back for the rest another day. Is that OK?"  
"Yes fine. What about the house?"  
"I can't think about it just right now."  
"I guess this is it then?"  
"I guess so."  
"Do you want a hand with your bags?"  
"I can manage. Goodbye Greg."  
"Goodbye Serena." Serena grabbed her bags and left the house. Serena chucked her things in the boot and got into her car. She got out her phone and rang Bernie.  
"Hello you."  
"I've done it. I've left him." Serena cried.  
"Where are you now?"  
"I'm in my car outside the house. I don't know what to do?"  
"What do you mean you don't know what to do?"  
"I don't know where to go." Serena sobbed as she put her head in the steering wheel.  
"Baby I thought you would be coming here. Do you want me to come and get you?"  
"No it's alright."  
"Come home sweetheart."  
"I haven't got a home anymore."  
"Yes you have. You're home is here with me."  
"Is it?"  
"Course it is. Are you sure you're alright to drive?"  
"I'll be fine. I won't be long. Open a nice bottle of red for me. I need it."  
"Will do. Be careful."  
"I will. See you in a bit." Serena put down her phone. Wiped her eyes and started the car. 

Bernie was pacing the floor waiting for Serena to arrive. She looked through the window and saw Serena sitting in the car. Bernie ran outside and knocked on the window.  
"Hey are you going to sit out here all night?"  
"Sorry."  
"It's OK. Open your boot and I'll get your things out OK."  
"Ok." Serena popped the boot open and got out of the car. While Bernie got her bags.  
"Come on let's get you inside." Bernie kissed Serena on the cheek as they both went into the flat. As soon as Bernie put the bags on the floor. Serena immediately threw her arms around Bernie.  
"Oh Bernie." She cried and she squeezed her tighter.  
"It's alright. You're ok."  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you, more than anything. Shush don't cry gorgeous. I've got you."  
"Please don't ever let me go."  
"I'll never let you go." Bernie kissed Serena softly as they stood holding one another.


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you alright baby?" Bernie said as her and Serena cuddled up on the sofa.   
"I was just thinking about tomorrow that's all."   
"What's happening tomorrow?"   
"I need to go see my parents and tell them what's happening. Before Greg does."   
"You don't think he would do you?"   
"He said not but I don't know."   
"What if your parents go mad?"   
"Then they go mad." Serena looked up at Bernie. "I know in my heart that I have made the right choice. I love you so much."   
"I love you." Bernie kissed Serena softly on the lips.   
"It's been a long day. Shall we go to bed?"  
"Come on then gorgeous." Bernie stood up and pulled Serena up off the sofa. As they were just coming out of the lounge there was suddenly loud banging on the door. 

"Who the bloody hells that." Serena said as she looked at Bernie nervously.   
"You stay here. I'll get it." Bernie walked to the door and just opened it slightly. "Stephen, Corrina What are you doing here?"   
"I'm looking for Serena. I take it my sister is here is she?"   
"Yes I'm here." Serena opened the door wider.   
"Is it true what I have just heard?" Stephen walked inside as Serena shut the door.   
"Of course it's bloody true. Me and you in the kitchen NOW." Corrina said to Bernie as she pushed her towards the kitchen.   
"Serena is it true about you and Bernie?"   
"Yes is it. Are you angry with me?"   
"I am not angry. I'm upset you didn't say anything to me." Stephen walked closer to Serena and took her hands in his. "I'm just upset that you didn't tell me. Me and you have always told each other everything."  
"I'm sorry." Serena cried. "It just all happened so quickly."  
"Can I ask you something?"   
"Of course."   
"When I spoke to you at the wedding about Bernie. Was it going on then?"   
"No. Not really. I mean we had only kissed that's all."   
"So you lied to me." Serena nodded as she sat down and put her face in her hands. "Why didn't you just tell me. I wouldn't have said anything."   
"But Greg's is your best friend."   
"For God Sake you're my sister. I love you. You dozy bugger."   
"I love you too." Stephen put his arms around Serena and hugged her. "You haven't said anything to Mum and Dad have you?"   
"No course I haven't." Stephen wiped Serena's tears with his thumb. "So you and Bernie eh."   
"Yes. I really love her Stephen. And she loves me."   
"Then that's all that matters." Stephen brought Serena back to him and held her close.   
"Do you think Bernie will be getting a bollocking from Corrina?"   
"Probably. She wasn't happy." 

"I can't believe you have done this." Corrina said angrily   
"Just let me explain."   
"I warned you to stay away from Serena didn't I. But you just had to do it didn't you. What the hell were you thinking"  
"I was thinking not really."   
"The trouble with you Bernie is you never do think. All you do is go around recking other peoples lives."   
"Look, I can't help how I feel about Serena."  
"You're not telling me you have actually fallen in love."   
"Yes I have. You probably don't believe me but I love her so much Corrina. We tell each other everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She's the one. I know she is."   
"You tell each other everything you say."   
"Yes."   
"So does Serena know that this isn't the first marriage you have broken up?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people might find this chapter upsetting.

"No I haven't."   
"Not told each other everything then have you."   
"That's between Serena and me. It's got nothing to do with you." Bernie said angrily.   
"Don't you think Serena has a right to know that hers isn't the only marriage you have broken up."   
"Look Corrina."   
"Is that true." Serena interrupted as she stood shocked at the kitchen door.   
"Serena I can explain."   
"I said is it true?"   
"Yes it is. But it wasn't anything like this. I didn't have feelings for her. Not like I have for you."  
"Don't believe her Serena."Corrina said as she stood with her hand on her hips.   
"Stephen I think it's time you took your wife home."   
"Good idea. Come on. Let's leave them to it." Stephen kissed Serena on the cheek and grabbed Corrina's arm and led her to the front door.  
"You're angry with me aren't you?"   
"Why didn't you tell me."   
"I was worried how you would take it."  
"Tell me about her."   
"I had been seeing Adele for about 2 months. When she invited me round to hers. And to cut a long story short.  
Her husband walked in on us. Serena I swear I didn't know she was married. 

"Did you love her?"   
"No I didn't. I cared about her but I didn't love her." Bernie walked towards Serena and put her arms around her waist. "I want to be with you. I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone in my life." Bernie cried.   
"Don't cry." Serena tried to wipe Bernie’s tears away. "I love you too."  
"You're not gonna leave me?"   
"Never."  
"Good from now on no more secrets. We tell each other everything. Yes."   
"Yes. As we are telling each other everything. There is something you need to know."   
"Go on." Serena led Bernie into the lounge as they both sat down. "So what do you need to tell me? It must be bad if we both have to sit down."  
"I erm I had been seeing Greg for about 3 months. When I found out I was pregnant."  
"Right."  
"When I told Greg he said it would be better if I got rid of it. And I agreed with him. We were 17 years old. And going to university to pursue our dreams. We couldn't afford a kid. So we both agreed an abortion was for the best. But the minute I took that tablet I immediately regretted it. Not a day goes by when I don't think about it. Please don't hate me. "Serena said as she began to cry. 

"I could never hate you." Bernie put her arms around her. "Is that why you said you didn't like kids?"   
"That's what I told everyone. But the truth is I don't feel like I don't deserve to have a child. Not after what I did."   
"Hey you not the first person to have an abortion and you won't be the last. People have them for many reasons. It's a woman right to decide what they want to do with their body."  
"I know. It's just, some people don't agree with it."   
"That's their problem not yours. Look, you were absolutely fantastic with Lucy this weekend. And quite frankly I can't wait for me and you to start a family."   
"You still want to have a baby with me?"   
"Of course I do. If this weekend is anything to go by. You are going to make an amazing Mummy to our children."  
"Oh Bernie." Serena pulled Bernie to her and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much."   
"I love you too baby." Bernie said as she held Serena.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Serena woke up to an empty bed. She could hear Bernie pottering around in the kitchen. She got out of bed and went into the shower. When she came out she got dressed and went into the kitchen.   
"Just in time. Breakfast is ready." Bernie smiled as she put 2 plates of poached egg on toast on the table.   
"Thank you."   
"You're very welcome." Bernie kissed Serena as they both sat down.   
"When I have had this I better go round and see my Mum and Dad."   
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"   
"No. I think this is something I need to do on my own."   
"If you need me just ring me OK."  
"I will."   
"I wonder if Corrina had been crewing Stephen's ear off all night."   
"Properly. Stephen will only take it for so long before he tells her to shut the fuck up."   
"Corrina will probably never speak to me again."   
"Are you bothered?   
"No. I don't care as long as I have got you." Bernie reached out her hand and took Serena's.   
"You've alway got me. Are you going to tell your sister about us?"   
"Yes. I think I'll go round there when you go to your parents."   
"Good idea. Give Lucy a big hug and kiss from me."   
"I will." Bernie smiled as they continued to eat their breakfast. 

Serena pulled up outside of her parents house. She got out of her car and went and rang the doorbell.   
"Hello darling. Come in." Adrienne said as she opened the door.   
"Thanks Mum."   
"Are you not working today?"   
"No. I got a few days off."   
"Do you fancy a cuppa?"   
"I've just had one before I left. Is Dad about?"   
"Yes he's in the lounge. Is something wrong?"   
"I need to talk to you both."   
"Ok. Come through." Serena followed her Mum into the lounge. "We've got a visitor George."   
"Hello sweetheart." George stood up and gave Serena a hug.   
"Hi Dad."  
"Serena wants to talk to talk to us George."   
"What about darling?"   
"There's no easy way to say this but." Serena took a deep breath. "I've left Greg."   
"Why."   
"If he's laid one finger on you I'll kill him." George said angrily.   
"Dad calm down. He has touched me. I promise."   
"Then why have you left him love?   
"Because I don't love him anymore." Serena cried. "Not in the way a wife should love her husband."  
"What are you saying Serena?" 

"I'm in love with someone else. I've been having an affair."   
"With who? Who is he?"   
"It's not a he. It's Bernie."   
"Bernie. Wait a minute you've been having an affair with Corrina's cousin?" George said.   
"Yes. I didn't mean for this to happen. We love each other. And we want to be together."  
"Are you telling us that your gay?"   
"Yes. I'm so sorry Mum." Serena sobbed.   
"Come here." Adrienne moved closer to Serena and held her daughter tightly. "There's no need to be sorry."   
"Isn't there."   
"No. Did you think that just because your gay that me and your Dad would love you any less." Adrienne wiped the tears from Serena's face. "It doesn't happen like that my darling. Does it George?"   
"No it doesn't." George got up out of his chair and walked over to Serena. "You're our daughter. And we will always support you in whatever you choose to do. Have me and your Mum not always supported you and your brother."   
"Yes you have."   
"And we will carry on supporting you both. Till the day we die."   
"Thank you. I love you both so much."   
"And we love you sweetheart. More than you will ever know."   
"Where's Bernie now?"   
"She's gone to Katie's. That's her sister to tell her about us."   
"Why don't you ring her and tell her when she's finished at her sister's to come over her. And we can all have lunch together."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Absolutely. Me and your Dad can get to know her a bit better."   
"Really."   
"Yes she's a part of your life. Which means she's a part of ours. She's family." George said as he kissed Serena on the cheek.   
"Thank you. I'll go and ring her."Serena stood up and walked to the door before turning around to look at her parents." You two are the best ever." Serena smiled as she left the room


	26. Chapter 26

Round at Bernie’s sisters. Bernie had told her everything. And she was totally fine about it.   
"There you go." Katie said as she gave Bernie a cuppa.   
"Thanks."   
"Why didn't you bring Serena round with you?"  
"She's gone to her parents to tell them. Speak of the devil." Bernie smiled as she saw Serena's name show up on her phone. "Hi baby. Is everything alright?"   
"Yes everything's fine. We have got my Mum and Dad's blessing."   
"That's fantastic darling."   
"Are you still at Katie's?"   
"Yes I'm just having a cuppa."   
"When you've finished my Mum wants to know if you want you to come over here and have lunch?"   
"That'll be lovely. I'll be there in about an hour. Is that OK?"   
"Yes fine. Is Lucy OK?"   
"Yes Lucy is fine. She's with her Daddy in the other room.   
"Alright. Don't forget to give her a hug from me."   
"I won't. I'll give her a hug from you."   
"I'll see you later then."   
"You certainly will. I love you."   
"And I love you." Bernie smiled as she put her phone on the table.   
"What are you grinning at?"   
"You. You are proper smitten with Serena aren't you?"   
"Totally. I've never felt this way before sis."   
"I'm happy for you."   
"Thanks that means a lot." Bernie took a drink of her tea. "Don't let me go without giving Lucy a hug from Serena. Serena adores Lucy."   
"You can take her with you if you want to. Then Serena can give her hug herself."   
"Can I?"   
"Yes. Ricky is going to work soon. Plus it'll give me a chance to get down that pile of ironing."   
"I'll tell you what then if it's OK with you. Let Lucy stay with us for tonight. Then when you've finished your chores you can chill out for the night."   
"That'll be great. Are you sure Serena won't mind?"   
"Believe me Serena won't mind."   
"Fab. I'll go and get her things ready." Katie stood up and ran upstairs. 

When Bernie pulled up outside Serena's parents. She took little Lucy out and walked to the front door.   
"That'll be Bernie." Serena said as she ran to the door. "Hello. You fetched Lucy." Serena smiled as Bernie stepped inside.   
"Katie thought you might like to see her."   
"And she was right." Serena bent down and took Lucy into her arms. "Hello beautiful. I've missed you." Serena kissed Lucy and held her close.   
"Hi Bernie." Adrienne smiled as she came into the hallway.   
"Hiya." Bernie said nervously.   
"Don't look so nervous. We are on your side."   
"Thank you."   
"And who's this little Lady?"  
"This is Lucy. Bernie’s sisters little un. Isn't she just the most gorgeous little girl."   
"She is Hello. Come through. Lunch is almost ready. George Bernie is here."   
"Alright Bernie."   
"Hi George."   
"Welcome to the family girl." George reached out his hand for Bernie to shake.   
"Cheers."   
"Sit down, make yourself at home."   
"When have you got to take her back?"   
"Tomorrow I said we would have her tonight. That's OK isn't it?"   
"Definitely. Are you going to stay with me and Auntie Berni eh." Adrienne smiled as she watched Serena with baby Lucy.   
"There you go." George put the dinner on the table.   
"Thanks." They all said together.  
"It suits you, a baby." Adrienne said as Serena put Lucy back into her car seat. 

"Does it?"   
"Mmm it's a shame you don't want one isn't it?"   
"That's where you're wrong."   
"What."   
"I do want a baby Mum. We both do." Serena took Bernie’s hand in hers.   
"You mean you are finally going to make me a Grandma?"   
"Hopefully."   
"Oh George did you hear that?"   
"I heard. I heard."   
"This is the best news." Adrienne smiled to herself as they ate their lunch. After Lunch Serena and Bernie took Lucy into the lounge to give her a bottle.   
"She certainly likes her grub." Serena smiled as she fed Lucy. "I love this little girl."   
"I know you do. And she loves her Auntie Serena."   
"Auntie Serena."   
"Well yeah. I mean I'm her Auntie and we are a couple. So yes you're her Auntie too."   
"I can't wait till we have a baby of our own. One that we don't have to give back."   
"I can't wait either. You're going to be a fantastic Mummy."   
"And you're going to be a fantastic Momma." Serena reached out and stroked Bernie’s face.


	27. Chapter 27

1 year later

Serena was now officially divorced. Greg had sold the house he Serena lived in and moved away. So Serena used her half of the money to buy a house with Bernie.   
"SERENA. SERENA." Bernie called out as she came home from work.   
"I'M IN THE SPARE ROOM." Serena shouted. Bernie ran up the stairs and into the spare room.   
"Serena what are doing?"   
"What does it look like I'm doing?"   
"Something that you shouldn't be doing. Now can you get down from that ladder please."   
"I want to get this wallpaper stripped off."   
"I'll strip the wallpaper off at the weekend like I said I would. No please can you get down."  
"Bernie I'm fine."   
"Serena, you're 3 months pregnant. Now come down please." Bernie said as she held out her and helped Serena down.   
"Happy now."   
"I am now your feet, are on the ground, yes." Bernie kissed Serena. "Promise me you will not go up that ladder again."   
"I won't. I promise."   
"Good."   
"You are going to let me do something to help though. Aren't you?"   
"Yes. I have actually bought you something to do. It's going to be delivered tomorrow."   
"What is it?"   
"Remember that chest of drawers that you like in that little shop."   
"Yes."   
"I have bought it. So you can do it up."   
"Thank you."   
"You're welcome. Right I'm going to jump in the shower and get ready to go to Katie's."   
"Ok. I'll get in after you."   
"You could always get in with me."   
"If I get in with you we will never get to your sisters. Go on." Serena smiled as she slapped Bernie on the bum as she left the room. 

"Hello you two. Come in." Katie said as she answered the door.   
"Thanks."   
"Are you both OK?"   
"I will be when this one stops climbing up ladders."   
"I said I won't do it again."   
"You'd better not." Bernie smiled as she rubbed noses with Serena and kissed her softly.   
"Come through to the lounge. Ricky has taken charge of the kitchen tonight. I am not to go in there, he says."   
"Hello gorgeous." Serena said as she saw Lucy standing up in her playpen. When Lucy saw Serena she began jumping excitedly.   
"Are you coming to Auntie Serena?" she held out her arms and picked Lucy up. "You are getting heavy Madam." Serena kissed Lucy before sitting down on the sofa.   
"That's because she never stops eating. She's going to have dinner with us tonight aren't you baby."   
"Are you going to have dinner with Auntie Bernie and Auntie Serena?" Serena said as she lifted Lucy up and peppered her face with kisses. "I love you little lady."   
"Is there any chance Auntie Bernie can have a cuddle." Bernie reached over and took Lucy from Serena.   
"KATIE." Ricky shouted.   
"I best go see what he wants."   
"Bernie. Do you think our baby will be as beautiful as Lucy?"   
"Of course it will. He or she will be absolutely beautiful. I mean just look how beautiful their Mummy is."   
"And their Momma." Serena smiled as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder. 

"So when's your next scan Serena?" Ricky said as they ate their dinner.   
"5 weeks."   
"Are you going to find out what you're having?"   
"Oh yes. Definitely."  
"She only wants to find out so she can just buy more things." Bernie smiled.   
"Shut up. I'm allowed to spoil our baby."   
"Spoil your baby. You spoil ours as well." Ricky laughed.   
"Auntie's are allowed to do that too. Aren't they gorgeous. Yes they are." Serena smiled as Lucy wiggled in her high chair.   
"I think you two are going to fantastic parents."   
"We hope so."   
"You will be. We don't know what we do without you two helping us out with Lucy." Katie said as Bernie and Serena smiled at each other.


	28. Chapter 28

5 Months later

"Serena. Come with me." Bernie said as she walked into the living room and held out her hand.   
"Do I have to. I have only just got comfy."   
"Please it won't take long."   
"Ok." Bernie helped Serena up as they went upstairs. "Are you ready?   
"Yes." Serena yawned as Bernie opened the door.   
"Well what do you think? Do you think our little princess will like it?"   
"She's gonna love it." Serena said as she started to cry.   
"Hey don't cry." Bernie pulled Serena to her and hugged her.   
"I'm sorry. Bloody hormones. I love you so much."   
"I love you. You and our little girl are everything to me."   
"I can't believe that in just a few weeks we are going to be holding our own baby in our arm's."   
"I can't wait."   
"Neither can I." Serena winced as she rubbed her stomach.   
"Are you alright?"   
"Yes, she's just having a little dance i think."   
"Come on let's get you sat down."   
"I think I'm going to have a quick shower and put my pajamas on."   
"Do you want a hand?"   
"No I'll be OK."   
"I'll go and put the kettle on then. Shall I?"   
"Yes please. I won't be long."   
Serena kissed Bernie and waddled out of the nursery. 

After Serena had finished in the shower and put her pajamas on. She felt a sharp pain across her stomach.   
"Fuck." She groaned as she rubbed her stomach. "Come on baby give Mummy a break eh. You've been it all day." Serena took some deep breaths till the pain subsided. But as she got to the top of the stairs the pain returned. "BERNIE. BERNIE." Serena shouted as she sat on the stairs.   
"What up sweetheart?"   
"I think it's started."   
"Are you sure."   
"I've never felt pain like this before."  
"Ok. Do you think you can walk down the stairs?"  
"I'll try."   
"Nice and steady." Bernie said as she helped Serena to her feet.   
"Everything's gonna be alright isn't it?"   
"Everything's gonna be fine." As they got to the bottom of the stairs. Serena froze. "What's up?"   
"I'm sorry."  
"For what." Bernie looked down and saw a wet patch on Serena's pajama bottoms. And on the carpet.   
"Have I ruined the new carpet?"   
"Serena I don't give a shit about the carpet. All I care about is you and our little girl. Let's get you in the car and get you to the hospital." Bernie grabbed Serena's hospital bag. And put her arm around Serena and put her on the back seat. "Are you alright there baby?"   
"Hey just hurry up and get me to the hospital. Argh." Serena moaned out in pain. Bernie shut the door and jumped in the car.   
"Baby are you alright?"   
"Oh Bernie I need to push."   
"Don't push yet we are nearly there."   
"Bernie pulled up in the car park and ran round the car and opened the back door.   
"Bernie I can't move. I can feel the baby."   
"Let me look. Can you lift your bum slightly so I can take off your bottoms?"  
"I'll try." Bernie pulled down Serena's bottoms and chucked them on the floor.   
"Oh my god."   
"Bernie is she OK?"   
"I can see the top of her head Serena. She isn't gonna wait."   
"Fuck. I need to get inside."   
"Baby I need you to push for me."   
"I AM PUSHING." Serena shouted as she grabbed the seat in front.   
"Excuse me." Bernie said as she saw a nurse walking past. "Can you run inside and tell them i need a midwife out here now."   
"Yes sure." The nurse ran off inside. 

"Serena one more push baby and her head will be out. That's it baby her head is out. Pant for me now."   
"Where's the bloody midwife?"   
"It's OK. I know what I'm doing. I have delivered a baby before.   
"I need to push again."   
"Push then gorgeous. Let's get our princess out." A few more pushes and the baby was out. "You did it baby. She's here." Bernie wrapped her up in a blanket and gave her to Serena. Bernie shut the car door and went round the other side and held Serena and their little girl in her arms.   
"Hello beautiful." Serena cried as she kissed the baby on the head.   
"I'm so proud of you." Bernie buried her face into Serena's neck. "She is absolutely perfect."   
"She's really ours. We don't have to give her back."   
"She's going nowhere."   
"We are your Mummies. And we love you so much." Serena cried.   
"You're a bit late." Bernie said as a midwife opened the car door.   
"Sorry about that. Looks like you have done a pretty good job to me." After the midwife and cut the cord and got rid of the placenta. Serena passed the baby to Bernie as she got into the wheelchair. When they got onto the ward Bernie helped Serena clean herself up and settled onto the bed. While the baby was getting checked over.   
"There you go. She's absolutely fine." The nurse said as she handed the baby over to Serena.   
"Thank you."  
"What are you going to call her."   
"Faith."   
"Beautiful name. Are you going to breastfeed or bottle?"   
"Breast if I can."  
"Have a go." Serena unbutton your pajama top and Faith latched on almost immediately.   
"I think she was ready for that." Bernie smiled as she stroked Faith's head gently.   
"I'll leave you alone." The nurse said as she left the room.   
"It looks like she likes her food too."  
"Yes. Thank you."   
"What for?"   
"For giving me an absolutely beautiful daughter. I would do anything for you two." Bernie cried. "I love you Serena Wendy Campbell."   
"I love you Berenice Wolfe." Serena put her head against Bernie’s and kissed her softly. I have got everything I ever wanted. I am with the women I love. And I have my own gorgeous little girl. Serena thought to herself as she kissed baby Faith. This is my little family.


End file.
